parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 33 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part thirty three of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * GOES BACK TO POSIE AND TALKS TO HER * Posie: Oh? Rosie told you to bring her something beautiful? Rosie really loves beautiful things above all else. She's a little self- involved. Have you noticed? You really need help, huh? OK, I'll help you. This tree and I are connected by our roots, so maybe one or two Crystal Berries will fall down if I shake the root. Hmmm... Rrrrrrghh...... Hyahhhhhhh!!! Phew... ...Oops. That was a bit unladylike. Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee! Rosie should be more than satisfied with that berry. GRABS THE CRYSTAL BERRY AND BRINGS IT TO ROSIE Rosie: Have you found anything? Oh, how pretty! I love it! That's much nicer than this ugly old stone. You'd better hurry back and give this stone to Lily. Make sure she knows that she was saved because of me! GIVES MARIO THE WATER STONE Oh... Such loveliness... I've gotten so beautiful that I'm starting to scare myself! Who is the most beautiful flower in all of Flower Fields? That is me, of course! BRINGS THE WATER STONE BACK TO LILY Lily: Oh, it's the Water Stone! Quickly! Put it in that hole there! PUTS IT IN THE HOLE AND THE SPRINGS FILL WITH WATER Lily: Oh, it's water! Sweet water!! The spring is full of water. I'm floating again... Oh, this is paradise... Thank you so very much! I'll give you some Miracle Water from this spring. Here you are! GETS THE MIRACLE WATER Lily: This is the most nourishing water around! It's water with a little Lily extract! If you use this Miracle Water on any plant, it'll grow like gangbusters! ...Uh...but not right now. Because there's no sun... Oh, yes! Great idea! You should go see about getting the sun back into the sky. A resourceful guy like you must have some idea about how to get the sun back up again! I bet you'll do it! You saved me, after all! FINDS THE BUBBLE PLANT Bubble Plant: Hi! My name's Bubble Plant! You wanna know why my name's Bubble Plant? I'll tell you if you give me a Bubble Berry. GIVES IT A BUBBLE BERRY Bubble Plant: Oh, awesome! Good going! OK! Get a load of this! Ummmm... Hrrrrrrrrr...... BLOWS A BUBBLE Bubble Plant: There! Isn't it great?! JUMPS INSIDE TO FLOAT ACROSS THE SPIKES GOES TO THE SUN TOWER AND TALKS TO THE SUN Sun: Hey... Hello. I never thought anybody would come all the way up here. I'm the sun. No... That's not entirely true. I should say, I WAS the sun. The clouds that came out of the Puff Puff Machine that Huff N. Puff built... Those clouds keep me from climbing into the sky. I'm a complete failure as a sun. All of those flowers and plants in Flower Fields are suffering... Where is it? You mean the Puff Puff Machine? I think it's east of here. The clouds seem to come from over there, anyway. Why do you want to know? Do you think you can break the Puff Puff Machine? Naw...there's no way... Don't strain yourself. You might as well go home. GOES TO FIND THE PUFF PUFF MACHINE AND GETS STOPPED BY A LAKITU * Lakilester: Hey hey hey! Hold up! Wait, man! FLIES IN Lakilester: Hey, man! I don't think we've ever met, have we? I mean, you're Mario, right? My name is Lakilester... Er, no, it's Michael... No, um... Oh, yeah... Spike. Yeah yeah, I'm Spike... Well, whatever. Never mind. Look, I don't have a problem with you personally, but I've got orders from Huff N. Puff. Sorry, man, but I have to give you a bit of a beat down. Like I said, man, sorry! (...Did I sound cool?) (Ha... Yeah, totally cool!) Here it comes, man!! BEATS HIM Lakilester: Uuurgh!! Man, you're tough as nails! I give up, man! Go on...do your worst. I'm not afraid of it. Do whatever you do to guys you've defeated...Fire Flower in the eye...POW Block... Lakilulu: Wait!!!!! LAKILESTER'S GIRLFRIEND, FLIES IN Lakilester: Aw no, Lakilulu!! Lakilulu: No! Please! Please have mercy on my poor, sweet Lakilester! Lakilester: Aw, don't call me Lakilester! It's Spike, remember? I told you I changed my name last month! C'mon now! Man... I mean, gee whiz... You're always embarrassing me like this... Although...for some reason it makes me like you even more... I mean, what? No!! Did I say that out loud? Forge that I said that! ...Anyway! I lost a challenge man-to-man, so we have to settle this. I have to face the music. Lakilulu: Mario, please forgive him! My Lakilester was just following Huff N. Puff's orders! FORGIVES HIM Lakilulu: Really!? Oh, for real? You'll forgive him? Oh, thank you! Lakilester: Stop calling me Lakilester! It's such a stupid name! My name is Spike! SPIKE! Don't you ever listen to me? Sigh.......... I'm beginning to think that this whole deal is stupid. I was working for Huff N. Puff to be a part of something big, but all I've been doing is picking pointless fights... This isn't what I wanted in life. What I wanted was.... Hey, man. I've got a question. What in the world are you doing all this fighting for? ANSWERS EITHER "FOR MYSELF," "FOR WORLD PEACE," "NO REASON," OR "WHY SPIKE?" (ANSWER RESPONDED TO: WORLD PEACE) Lakilester: World peace, huh? Isn't that a bit melodramatic? Still, I must admit there's a certain manly charm to having such a noble purpose... Yeah! That's the way to go! I'm going with you, man! Lakilulu: Oh, no! Lakilester! You can't leave me! Please take me with you! Lakilester: Aw, Lakilulu, chill out. You've gotta understand... I'm doing this for you, don't you see? I'm going. I've gotta be a man! Wait for me! I'll return a much more manly Lakitu! Lakilulu: ...Oh...OK. I'll wait for you, Lakilester. But you'll be so sorry if you don't come back to me in one piece! I swear, if you make me worry, I'll take a Spiny and... Lakilester: OK! Enough of that! Heh heh... I guess I'd better make sure I'm tougher than you by the time I come back, huh? * Thomas: Well, you coming? * Captain Star: Where? * Thomas: Why, to find Emily, of course. This is City of Truro's express! All aboard! (City of Truro whistles in cheerful response. Thomas gets into the engine's cab, with Gator ready to stoke the boiler, Spencer to check his watch, and James ready to turn the pressure gauges together. City of Truro's wheels grip as he starts off with a mighty jolt) * City of Truro: Come on! Come on! Don't be silly. Don't be silly. Category:UbiSoftFan94